OTP One-shots
by Sunshine Eteranal
Summary: I got bored and I kind of sort of shipped everyone... Contains minor swearing and a few mentions of sex, Romanogers, and Pepperony.


_** I really dont' know what happened here, I just opened Word and this started.**_

* * *

><p>Steve tilted his head and lowered his sunglasses, squinting to try to figure out if he was being ridiculous.<p>

The short-haired redhead girl sitting at the café table looked so very familiar… he slid out of his chair and called Natasha's name, but with no response.

As the girl turned, he realized that was a teenager, who looked almost nothing like Natasha besides her hair.

_What's wrong with me? Nat's on a mission in Italy, not at the Brooklyn café._

He sighed and slid out his phone, wondering why he hadn't been on any missions with her recently. She was _his _partner….

_Don't be ridiculous, Steve. Clint and Natasha have worked together for years, it makes sense._

He glanced up at the waitress and signed his check, then jogged to the curb and waved for a cab.

As he jumped in he looked to his right briefly, dismissing the redheaded female as another coincidental girl, until he got in the gut with extreme force, resulting in a shout.

"Do you even know how to use your email, Steve? I told you to meet me a week ago."

Happiness covered his slight pain as he made eye contact with Natasha. "Sorry, I didn't know we were going on a mission."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Is everything business to you, Rogers?"

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion, then widened his eyes in realization. "Oh-you- meant…" He stuttered awkwardly in reply, trying to form the right response.

"Yes or no?" She sighed and leaned back as the engine started.

"O-okay." He managed, his smile cut off as he was embraced and jerked forward to meet Natasha's lips.

He nervously tried to pull away at first, then lowered his shoulders and closed his eyes as he moved in closer as the cab began speeding down the city.

* * *

><p>"Fu—" Tony's voice cracked as he tried to curse in rage, resulting in Pepper giggling and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from the back.<p>

"You're sick, Tony. You should rest." She smiled and came around to his side. "What is it, 5 am?"

"More like 4:30." He sighed and briefly met Pepper's gaze, flashing her a crazy smile that nearly stretched to his dark circles. "How does pizza sound?"

"A 5th box?" She laughed and pushed back a bang of hair that had gone awry during his work.

"Hm. How about- this time- _just _anchovies and pickles?" Tony smiled and dialed the Domino's number teasingly.

"That's gross!" Pepper lightly smacked his arm as she tried to stop laughing. "Keep doing your work, I'll order." She took the phone from his hand and slid her way to the couch, where she flopped down in exhaustion.

Tony yawned and brought up the last room he had to make final decisions about: theirs.

She looked so peaceful, lying diagonally and twirling her hair as she ordered a combo pizza.

He still hadn't asked her, but he had been practically living with her for 11 years already… he finished the design and placed all the orders needed for the new rooms being added, then stood patiently until she hung up.

"Done yet?" She turned and smiled, resulting in Tony hopping on the couch from the back, landing half on top of her.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, adjusting so his head rested in her lab and she was stroking his hair lightly. "The construction should finish by next week."

Jarvis almost shyly notified them that the pizza had arrived and Tony got up to retrieve it, placing the box on the coffee table in front of them and offering his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" She took his hand and pulled herself up, laughing as he wrapped her scarf lightly around her eyes as a blindfold.

"You'll see." He wrapped his arm around her and lead her out the door and into the elevator, nervously waiting until they reached the thirty-fifth floor, then carefully pulling her down the hallway until he found the room.

He shuffled around in his pocket until he found the key, making a nervous mess of his fingers until he finally fit it in the lock and pushed.

Pepper gasped as her scarf got lifted off by Tony, heart skipping a beat.

On opposite sides of the walls was a king-sized bed imported from another country that must have cost millions, a spotless mirror, a plasma TV, and Tony's dresser, where she had kept half her possessions the past few years.

"Is this…" She tried to form words as her eyes began to water.

Tony took a deep breath and stood in front of Pepper, looking her in the eye.

"You have dealt with my bullshit for longer than anyone else in the word, even though I am the worst, volatile, narcissistic asshole you'll ever meet." He began, resulting in an affectionate whisper of a laugh from Pepper.

"You've stuck by me for so long, and I don't treat you half as right as I should. You've put up with my shit for 11 years, and you are the one person in the universe I'd give my life for. And—I know that you've stayed for hundreds of these nights, but—"

He knelt and pulled a box out of his shirt pocket. "Pepper Potts, will you stay for just a few more?"

Pepper drew in a breath at the sparkling star inside the box, tears streaming down her face so rapidly she couldn't form words. "Yes." She managed, sniffing and wiping away tears as Tony slid the ring on her finger, kissing her hand and rising to pull her in closer.

She pushed his mess of hair away from his face and tilted her head to right as she relieved all her love to his lips.

They danced to music only they could hear for hours, well past sunrise, embracing each other until they couldn't stand anymore, falling on the bed unconscious and entangled in each other's love.

* * *

><p>Steve pulled away and sucked in a breath. "I- I have to go." He shuffled around to the back of the bed, knowing he should stop before he gave Natasha something she couldn't handle.<p>

"What, did the serum make it so you can't have fun?" She bounced of the bed, sliding on her jacket reluctantly.

"Not now. Guys in my time got married first." He replied, lacing his shoes.

She shot him a mischievous smile. "If that's what it takes."

His eyes widened and she laughed, pushing him off the bed. "Joking." She clarified, opening the door as Steve straightened himself.

He approached her in the doorway, meeting her eyes for a moment. "Would you?"

Natasha was about to laugh before she realized Steve's tone of voice. The same tone he used when he said he trusted her to save his life.

Would she say yes if he were to ask? She wasn't the kind of girl who wanted to settle down and have kids, live a normal life. Nor was she the kind of girl who could.

And Steve? He was a walking mess. He was 95-years old, so it would be pedophilia on most accounts. He could barely manage a cell phone when he was introduced… Oh god, he was terrible. She smiled as she remembered showing him everything about twelve times for every year he was frozen, until he insisted he got a beeper instead.

_It worked. _ She thought, glancing at the slight bulge in his pocket before returning her attention to him.

"You know I don't have time." She lightly kissed him on the cheek before jogging out into the hall and out the hotel doors.

"What if you did?" He called, but the door shut immediately after he asked, and Natasha probably didn't hear him anyways.

He watched her wave down a taxi and speed away. He rubbed his cheek momentarily, then sighed and cleaned up the room, grabbing the key and turning it in at the lobby desk.

_One more night. Then I'll ask. _ He yawned and slid on to his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>"This is your idea of fun?" Steve shouted above the club music.<p>

Natasha smirked and continued dancing with the dozen men that had gathered around her.

_She sure does draw a crowd. _Steve thought, spotting a large group of young women in skanky outfits shooting Natasha jealous looks from the corner.

"Glad you came." Natasha drew back his attention and danced over, pulling him on to the dance floor.

"I- I don't know how to— dance" She only pulled him in and moved to the beat with her hands holding his.

"Hm. Didn't you say you liked to drink?" She grinned mischievously and dragged him to the bar, ordering as many drinks as she could without wiping out her tab.

Steve chuckled and then realized Hayley Atwell was calling him and excused himself.

Natasha slid into a chair and laid her head on the bar. He hardly ever seemed happy after these conversations.

She sighed and grabbed one of her drinks, chugging it down as quickly as she could, waiting until Steve finished his call and then running over to offer him one.

He sniffed and looked at her with watery eyes, resulting in her embracing him tightly.

"Life's not fair." She muttered, then pulled back and watched as he finished about 30 shots and then ran to the dance floor, imitating what she suspected was giraffe on speed and resulting in every woman eagerly lining up to dance with him.

She giggled and slid past all the other women, drunkenly ripping Steve from a very, very attractive 22-year old blonde and sliding off her jacket so only her black half-top showed.

Steve widened his eyes then pulled off his shirt and embracing the blaring song, resulting in a mess of drunken limbs until Natasha finally dragged him off the floor and into the bathroom.

Steve nervously backed up to the door before he saw Natasha turn on every sink and roll out every paper towel dispenser, then fill her hands with the foamy soap and throw it at Steve's bare chest.

"Hey!" He yelped and threw water at her, then broke out in laughter and picked her up, carrying her up the stairway.

He knew there was a pool on one of these roofs… Getting a running start, Steve began leaping from the rooftops, finally landing on one with a large pool.

"You're crazy!" Natasha managed through her insane laughter.

He grinned at her and then set her down as he ripped off the pool cover and threw her in to the heated water lit up by florescent bulbs at the bottom.

She screamed and then jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and offsetting his balance, pulling him in.

He emerged with his soggy blond hair in his face, wrapping his arms around Natasha's waist as she crossed her legs around his and put her arms behind his neck.

"I can't get drunk, you know." He pushed her hair back gently.

"I can." She smiled crazily and dunked him under again, coming up behind his back and jumping on.

His heart began racing happily as he tried to get her back, but it only resulted in a quick escape and losing his footing in the 6-foot deep pool and going under.

Natasha pulled her legs over his shoulder triumphantly.

Steve wondered if she was like this every time she got drunk. If so, she should drink more often. He pulled her off his shoulders and into his arms, affectionately leaning in for a kiss and then throwing her into the water.

"Jerk!" She squealed as she emerged with a murderous look, lunging at him and fighting until eventually Steve was floating on his back with Natasha on top of him, hands dragging in the water.

He didn't remember anything after she rested her head on his chest and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>CAPTAIN AMERICA AND BLACK WIDOW SEX TAPE: POOL SEX ON THE ROOF!"<em>

Tony groaned and dialed Steve's number, resisting the temptation to play the video.

"Hello?"

"Steve, did you do something with Natasha last night?" He sighed and sent the link to Steve's email, explaining the tape as it went on.

"No... I didn't...This is my fault." Steve sighed in reply. "Nat says she doesn't remember anything… Don't send this to her!" Panic suddenly swelled in Steve's voice as Tony chuckled.

"Well I wasn't going to…. But now that you mention it…" He tried to stop laughing as Steve started shouting and pleading over the phone.

"Sorry, got to go." Tony smiled and fixed his shirt, sending Natasha the link as well.

Steve moaned when he heard his phone ring not three minutes later.

"Got something you want to explain to me, Steve?" Natasha snapped as a greeting.

"Natasha, look—I know what it looks like, but I swear I'd never take advantage of you like that. I- I mean, I don't know why—I wouldn't—I've never…" He wiped nervous sweat from his forehead as Natasha burst out in laughter in response.

"Oh, please. I know you didn't do that to me. I'm talking about how we got to a rooftop pool when we were in a club."

Steve tilted his head in confusion and then lowered his shoulders in relief. "Well, we-"

He interrupted by Natasha again. "Wait, you've never had sex before?"

Pepper fastened Tony's tie for him, then kissed his cheek, pulling away and patting his chest.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"We're getting married as soon as I come back, okay?" He reassured her, stroking her jaw line before pulling her in for a hug.

"Kay." She smiled as he pranced into the elevator and bowed as the doors shut.

"Married, huh?" Steve grinned, turning his attention from the watch to Tony as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Has anyone ever told you you're as annoying as hell?" He replied angrily, marching towards the door.

"Only getting my revenge." Steve defended, following after him.

Bruce glanced up from his book when they exited, smiling at Tony. "Congratulations."

"How many people did you tell in three seconds?" Tony glared at Steve, who glanced at his phone. "Natasha, Thor, Clint, Fury, Hill, all of SHIELD, and Bruce." He replied honestly.

"Dick." Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead, turning to Bruce. "Where's everyone else?"

"In the car." Bruce slid up from the bench and began walking with Tony to the limousine in the corner, Steve following behind calmly.

"So what are we dealing with?" Tony asked as he opened the door to shotgun, smirking as Steve reluctantly sat in the back.

"A robot named Ultron." Bruce replied.


End file.
